


Tommy's Magical Achievements

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [22]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All are adopted by Phil, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Magic, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Basically, Tommy's achievements that he is really happy and proud about, and so are the people around him.EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF TEH HARRY POTTER SERIES
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269
Comments: 10
Kudos: 255





	Tommy's Magical Achievements

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a Series. All Characters, Houses and Year Levels can be seen in Series Notes.
> 
> Houses and Year Levels for Mentioned  
> Tommy (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)  
> Ranboo(Hufflepuff, 4th Year)  
> Tubbo (Ravenclaw, 4th Year)  
> Technoblade (Ravenclaw, 6th Year)  
> Wilbur (Slytherin, 6th Year)  
> Phil (Auror, Slytherin)
> 
> EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF TEH HARRY POTTER SERIES

After getting ice cream from Florean's, Tommy, Techno and Wilbur made their way into the fireplace, transporting themselves back to their house. 

"We're back!" Wilbur announced.

"Welcome back boys," Phil greeted from the kitchen.

"You're home early," Techno commented as he sat down at the couch. 

"Yeah, we got let out early after five successful raids," Phil chuckled.

"Dad!" Tommy exclaimed, almost literally bouncing his way towards Phil.

"What is it bud?" Phil looked down at the eleven year old.

"Look, look!" Tommy pulled something out of his pocket, "I finally got my wand!" 

Phil let out a hearty laugh, "Did you now? Well, what's it made of?"

"Uhh," Tommy crossed his arms across his chest, closing his eyes, trying to remember what the guy at the wand shop said. "I think it's Cedar with Phoenix feather core."

Phil smiled ruffling Tommy's hair, "Seems fitting," he commented, making the boy give him a beaming smile.

"I'm gonna do actual magic now!"

***

Now the first spells were always the hardest ones. Mostly because Tommy had no clue what he was doing.

"Swish and Flick," Professor Wittlemire said, demonstrating the wand movement.

Tommy tried imitating the movement.

"Ow!" Tubbo exclaimed, shoving Tommy's wand away from his arm. "Careful with that," he scolded.

"Oh come on Big T," Tommy said, pulling back his wand, and shrugging. "You know what they say. Exaggerate your movements!"

"That's—No!" Tubbo laughed. "You don;t exaggerate if the actual movement is not exaggerated, you'll end up poking someone's eye out." He brought his hand to his arm. "Well, poke someone's arm off, in your case."

Tommy let out a frustrated sigh, "I don't get it," he whined.

"You're muggleborn," someone from behind them said. "You shouldn't be expecting much."

The statement made Tommy look away with furrowed eyebrows.

"Hey!" Tubbo said. "Shut it, will you? I don't see your feather in the air either." He placed a hand on Tommy's back, giving him comforting pats. "Don't worry, you'll get it big man," he encouraged.

Tommy let out a huff and nodded, "'course I will," he said, full of determination. 

He then went back to practicing the wand movements, looking closely at how Professor Wittlemire was doing it. 

_"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Tommy exclaimed as he tapped the feather with the tip of his wand. 

Tommy's head rose up as his eyes kept the feather in sight. He let out a gasp, one hand reaching over to Tubbo—shaking the brunet. "Tubbo! Tubbo! Look!"

Tubbo watched teh feather go higher and higher. "You did it!" he exclaimed before looking back at the blond. "The first one to get it too! Oh that's so cool!"

Tommy let out an awkward laugh, not being used to getting complimented, "I told you I could do it. I just had to be serious," he said looking away.

***

"No, Tommy, please," Wilbur said. "There is no way broomsticks are made _that_ recent."

Tommy groaned, "Wilbur, how the hell am I supposed to remember all this?" 

"You study," Wilbur stated.

"Yeah, I know, but like why?" Timmy asked. "Why do I have to know when broomsticks were made, shouldn't I just be thankful that they exist." 

Wilbur sighed, "With that attitude I'd be surprised i you manage to get an E at any of your subjects."

Tommy let out a dramatic gasp, "You take that back," he said.

Wilbur raised an eyebrow, "Why? Think you can prove me wrong?" He asked.

"I so can. Heck I bet I can get an O in one of my subjects," Tommy said.

Wilbur smirked, "Alright, prove it then."

"I will."

Tommy was not proving it, to say the least, but hey he thinks he actually has a chance at his next class. 

He had always liked taking care of plants. The ones in their house was always his responsibility so he was used to it. What difference would _magical_ ones make? Yeah, well apparently they can squeeze the living daylights out of you.

"Over here, we have the Devil Snare," Professor Shrub said, leading the students over to a closet. She opened the door slightly letting the students peak at the plant that was inside. All Tommy could see was...vines?

"Okay, that's enough," the professor said. "Wouldn't want it to get out in the light, that'll be bad for it."

And so they proceeded with the rest of the lesson. They handled a couple of non-sentient plants, which are mostly used for potions. "Oh," the person sitting beside Tommy mumbled when they knocked a water bottle, making it roll over to the closet. 

Tommy watched the kid pick up the bottle. He furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the closet door creak open, followed by a scream. The kid was pulled inside.

Acting out of pure instinct, Tommy made his way over to the closet as he pulled his wand out of his pocket.

_"Lumos Maxima!"_

A bright light emitted from the tip of his wand, making the Devil Snare let out a screech before retreating back to a dark corner.

"Oh dear," Professor Shrub said. "That was incredible, Tommy. Ten points to Hufflepuff," she said. "You have a knack with plants I see," she said as she helped the student that the Devil's Snare grabbed.

The professor's words made Tommy much more determined. Maybe this was the class for him. 

That theory was proven a week later.

"Wilbur!" Tommy yelled as he entered the Great Hall, running over to the Slytherin table, parchment in hand. "Ha! I told you so!" He practically shoved the parchment into Wilbur's face.

The brunet grabbed the paper form the boy and read it through. "An O," he said before laughing. "You actually got an O?"

"Of course!"

Wilbur smiled, reaching over to ruffle Tommy's hair, "Good job, child. I'm proud of you."  
  
"Don't call me child or I'll fuckin' bite your hand off."

***

It was Tommy's second year, and he was going to try out for Chaser position in the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. He was in the locker rooms, changing into try out uniforms when he noticed another second year. It was that transfer kid, what was his name? Ranbow?

"Hey!" Tommy called out to him. "Ranbow right?"

"Ranboo, actually," the boy said, timidly.

"Yeah, Ranboo, that's what I said," Tommy started. "Anyway, what are you trying out for?" He asked.

"Keeper—well, reserve keeper. You?"

"Chaser," Tommy sighed. "Doubt that I'll be getting in though. There's a lot of upperclassmen trying out," he eyed the older students.

"Not with that mentality," Ranboo said. "Wouldn't it be cool if we got in though. Two second years,, youngest in the team."

Tommy huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, you know what? We're gonna crush this try outs!"

The captain eventually gathered everyone around, and the trial started. All Tommy had to do was to try and shoot the Quaffle in the hoop as many times as he could, out of the five shots that are given to him.

Tommy kicked off into the air, Quaffle under his arm, facing the Keeper. "Alright, you can do this Tommy," he hyped himself up.

He did what famous players that he saw play do, trying to imitate their flying, mix matching their techniques. This turned out to be successful as the Keeper was oh so obviously confused at how he flew. Tommy decided to take this opportunity and shoot, making his first goal.

He did the same tactic over and over until he managed to shoot four out of the five.

"Dude!" Ranboo exclaimed as he approached him. "You did great," he said, and leaned to whisper something, "not to spoil it or anything, but I heard the captain talking to himself, and it was mostly positive."

"What? No way—I mean," Tommy cut himself off, "of course it's all positive, did you see mo go?"

"Attention!" The captain called everyone over. "I'd like to announce our new members..." he started listing them off. "For reserve Keeper, we have Ranboo."

Tommy nudged the taller boy, "You got in!"  
  
"Oh," Ranboo said in surprise. "I did."

"Yeah, you did. Good lad!"

"Next Chasers," the captain started. 

Tommy didn't even realize he held his breath.

"...and lastly, Tommy."

"Yooo!" Ranboo exclaimed.

"Yooo!" Tommy said back.

***

"Tommy, that is not how you—" Technoblade grabbed the blond's arm, keeping him from swishing his wand around—"Stop it. You're gonna hurt yourself."

"Pssh, I have never felt pain," Tommy rolled his eyes. "Ouch!" He yelped when Techno pinched his arm.

"Uhuh," Techno said with a face. "Look, if you want to win that duel on your next DADA class, you need to take this seriously."

"I am, I am," Tommy insisted.

"A lot of students are gonna be watching, not only the second years," Techno said. "That duel project thing the professor is doing is being held in the 'dueling club' room. Anyone can come and go there."

"Wait, really?" Tommy's eyes widen. 

"Yes, now c'mon," Techno said. "I'm gonna be there, so you better win."

Tommy huffed out a laugh, "Techno, you are a fool for even doubting me."

Okay. To be fair, Tommy didn't know that his opponent was actually gonna be good.

He dodged another spell. Boos from the crowed erupted, which was shushed by the professor.

Tommy scanned the audience, and easily spotted teh pink-haired male he was looking for. _What the hell? He's actually watching? I thought that was a bluff!_

Techno gave him a look, which made Tommy's eye twitch. Techno was mocking him. Silently. The nerve of this guy.

Tommy faced his opponent once more. _Well you know what they say. Fight fire with fire!_

_"Incendio!"_

Fire came out of the end of his wand, making his opponent yelp, dropping his wand. The fire was immediately extinguished by the professor.

"Although that was highly dangerous," the professor glared at Tommy. "A win is a win. Tommy is our winner!"

Tommy shook hands with the other student before heading to where Techno was. "Told you I'd win," he smirked.

"I'd say that's cheating, but there aren't any rules so..." Technoblade trailed off before sighing. "Yeah alright, good job Tommy," he ruffled the blond's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random Tommy and SBI+Tubbo and Ranboo interactions! 
> 
> Want to know more about:
> 
> How Tommy Got a Wand? Read the first part of The Best Friendships Form During Train Rides
> 
> Tommy and plants? Read the second part of Tommy Your Hufflepuff Is Showing
> 
> Tommy and Quidditch? Read Chaser Down!
> 
> Prompt Suggestions are always open, feel free to comment your ideas, and I will get to them...you know, eventually, lol. Again no shipfics because I have no clue how to write romance.  
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
